1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to abrasive members used for cutting, polishing, and grinding applications. More particularly, the invention relates to abrasive members having a uniquely configured working surface which tends to continually revitalize itself during use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of abrasive members have been suggested for cutting, polishing, and grinding operations. Typically, these members embody abrasive particles such as diamond dust which are bonded, or otherwise affixed, onto flat working surfaces. The drawback of such devices is that during use the cutting edges of the abrasive particles, which project outwardly from the working surface, rapidly become dull and lose their cutting ability.
One of the most successful abrasive members to be devised for overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art devices is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,263. The present invention is an improvement upon the abrasive members therein described. Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,359 to Smith et al. As will become clear from the description which follows, the embodiments of the present invention constitute significant improvements over the prior art devices. The abrasive members of the present invention provide a uniquely configured working surface comprising a multiplicity of generally parallel upstanding ridges upon which the abrasive particles are affixed. Because of the configuration of these ridges, the way in which the abrasive particles are affixed thereto, and their wear characteristics, the working surface is continually revitalized by abrasive particles being reembedded therein.